Reactions
by Nicole017
Summary: The individual reactions to a characters death told from the characters point of view. Takes place sometime in season 4.
1. Initial Reactions

I don't own them.

* * *

The explorers sat in a stunned silence unable to believe what they had just heard.

* * *

Veronica-

I slowly lift my head; I know my eyes are still red from the tears so recently cried. As I look at my friends, I have to wonder what is going through their minds. When I look at Roxton, I realize that I don't want to know. The misery on his face sends a sharp pain through my heart. He's lost the woman he loves because of me. I left Marguerite to die. How are any of them ever going to forgive me? How will Roxton ever be able to so much ads look at me again? I let my head drop as I feel new tears form. If I hadn't left her, Marguerite would still be alive.

* * *

Finn-

As I look around the table, I don't know how I am supposed to react to what Vee has just told us. It wasn't as if me and Marguerite had been good friends. I barely knew her even though we lived in the same treehouse. I look at Vee who is crying again and I'm glad it was Marguerite and not Vee. As terrible as I guess that is, I know I would miss Vee a lot more than I will miss Marguerite. Besides, from what Vee said Marguerite brought it on herself.

* * *

Challenger-

I sat there allowing the information to sink in. I feel as if I've lost child. Perhaps two, I have to wonder if Roxton will ever be able to deal with losing Marguerite. Unshed tears stung my eyes as it finally sinks in, we've lost Marguerite. Marguerite who had saved us so many times in the past and yet never once received so much as a thank you from the rest of them. I always had a feeling Marguerite had an unhappy childhood and the incident with Callum had proved it. Her time here had been the only experience she had ever had with a family and we never truly made a real effort to except her. Well, most of us hadn't Summerlee and Roxton made the effort and both we're graced with Marguerite's softer and more compassionate side. Of course, I benefited from Marguerite's compassionate side as well on more than one occasion, though I doubt I deserved it.

* * *

Malone-

She's gone! How could Marguerite of all people be gone? I always figured Marguerite was resourceful enough to survive anything. I figured she would at least out survive me. As I look up at the others, I'm greeted with overwhelming despair. Veronica looks guilt ridden and so does Roxton. He probably regrets not going with her. Challenger is on the verge of tears, which is surprising, but at the same time, it isn't. Challenger loved Marguerite, we all did. I had my problems with her but she was still like family, like a sister. As I continue to look around, I find Finn devoid of emotion and feel inexplicable anger take over. How can she sit there feeling nothing when one of the members of their family was dead? I calm myself quickly by rationalizing the fact that Finn hasn't been here that long. It doesn't make me feel any better, it just makes me wonder if Marguerite knew she was part of our family. Did she know that we loved her?

* * *

Roxton-

My Marguerite is……I can't even think the word. I should have been with her, I should have insisted even after she said she needed time to think. Maybe I should never have asked her to marry me. If I hadn't she wouldn't have decided to go with Veronica to the Zhanga village. She would be here right now and I would be able to hold her and tell her I love her. What am I going to do without her?

* * *

Veronica's sudden sob brought everyone's attention to her. Malone abandoned his chair to go to her, he gently ran a soothing hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. It only seemed to upset her more.

Veronica lifted her head too look at them all and whispered what she knew they all had to know "I left her to die, it's my fault she's dead."


	2. Veronica's Admission: More Reactions

Everyone sat in silence for sometime staring at Veronica.

"No Veronica you didn't….." Malone began trying to reassure Veronica that what happened wasn't her fault but Veronica interrupted.

"Yes Ned I did. I left her. I knew she was hurt and bleeding and I left her." Her voice cracked and more tears filled her eyes. She tried desperately to read Malone's eyes to gauge what his reaction was going to be but all she saw was his blank stare. She looked down at the floor "I never should have left her"

"Then why the hell did you?"

Veronica looked up startled by Roxton's harsh tone despite the fact that she had been expecting it. He stared at her his eyes filled with anger. "I thought she deserved to sit there a while and think about how stupid she had been jumping out of cover the way she did with headhunters right there."

"So you left her alone to bleed to death or worse" As he spoke Roxton stood leaning forward with both hands on the table in front of him.

"Now Roxton hold on" Malone stood wanting to defend Veronica.

"No Ned, he's right." Malone turned to look at Veronica who was looking at Roxton with guilt etched into every feature of her pretty face.

Challenger looked between the three of them understanding both Roxton's anger and Malone's defense of Veronica. The only thing he didn't understand was why Veronica left Marguerite in the first place. "Why did you leave Marguerite, Veronica?"

"I wanted to make sure it was clear and I didn't think she was hurt that badly. I thought she deserved it."

"Maybe she did, I mean she jumped into a headhunters path just to grab something glittery. I don't think you did anything wrong Vee."

"First of Marguerite didn't deserve it, and second of all, no one asked you Finn." Finn realized that having Roxton's anger directed at her was very different than seeing him be angry with Veronica. It was a hell of a lot scarier. She sank a bit into her chair deciding it was best not to say anything for a little while.

Challenger looking for a way to diffuse Roxton's anger tried to redirect the conversation "Is there any way that Marguerite is still alive? Maybe the headhunters came back and she had to move. You said she wasn't hurt that badly."

Veronica shook her head slowly "There was blood everywhere when I got back and even if she had moved…." Veronica took a deep breath "There were cannibals in the area, I saw some the other day."

Roxton's head dropped the idea of what Veronica was implying was just too much to handle. He felt sick to his stomach, he had to get out of here, he had to get away. He stood straight and marched over to the gun rack grabbing his rifle and hat he got into the elevator and headed to the ground never acknowledging the sound of Challenger's voice telling him not to do this.

* * *

No one moved or said a word for a full ten seconds after Roxton left they just sat looking at each other. As the elevator came back up to the main floor everyone surged into action grabbing their guns and packs and heading to the jungle floor. Roxton had already disappeared but his rapid pace made his trail easy to follow even for Challenger. There was no doubt in anyone's mind as to Roxton's destination. He was headed to the last spot Marguerite had been seen alive he was going to look for any sign that she might still be alive.

The walk was a silent one no one knowing what to say.

* * *

Challenger-

We have to get to Roxton before he does something rash. The man is just too impulsive and too full of guilt to be out in the jungle alone. He'll likely get himself killed. Why did this have to happen? Why today? I saw them this morning on the balcony, I saw Roxton give Marguerite his ring. His ring…. Why didn't I think of it before? Veronica said Marguerite dove for something glittering on the path. What else would Marguerite risk her life for? Roxton must have realized it as well that's why he looked so guilty. Not only was he not with her but she had gotten injured going after his ring. We really must find Roxton.

* * *

Veronica-

Please don't let us lose Roxton too. I couldn't bare being responsible for both their deaths. If Roxton dies, it will be my fault. I let the woman he loved die, he depended on me to look out for her while he couldn't and I didn't. I failed him. I failed my big brother.

* * *

Finn-

Geeze I never thought Roxton would freak this much over Marguerite's death. All I ever saw them do was argue sure they stole a kiss every now a then but those were rare as far as I could tell. Everybody always kinda talked about Marguerite like she couldn't be trusted. You'd think they'd all be glad they didn't have to worry about her selling em' up the river anymore. I just don't get these people.

* * *

Malone-

This isn't good, yeah-great understatement Neddy Boy. Neddy Boy, only Roxton calls me that. Now I'm calling myself that in my own head. It must be stress of the situation. I don't blame Roxton for getting angry with Finn; she never should have said anything. He didn't have to so harsh with Veronica though. She feels guilty enough as is it is for what's happened. I think I missed something that happened this morning before Marguerite and Veronica left. I was surprised when Roxton didn't go with the women. Lately he's been keeping a pretty close eye on Marguerite. I figured they had a fight and I guess they could have but I watched him the whole time Veronica was telling us what happened and I saw the way Roxton tensed when Veronica mentioned the shiny object Marguerite put herself in harms way to get. I wonder if that has something to do with why he didn't go.


	3. Observations

They found Roxton standing staring down at the ground his attention captivated. As they followed his gaze the others were startled by the dark, blood stained grass. Veronica had said there was a lot of blood but this much. There was little doubt as to what had happened.

"You think the raptors got to her?"

* * *

Malone-

I hope I didn't hear really hear that, surly even Finn knows better than to say something like that at a time like this. God, I hope Roxton didn't hear that. Just looking at him I know that he did that he was thinking it before Finn said it, we all were. That is still no excuse for her to have said it like that. Still I wonder if Marguerite is going to emerge from the bushes unscathed and tell us it was all a mistake. Weirder things have happened here.

* * *

Roxton-

This blood can't be hers, there's too much of it. There would be a sign of her being her. Pieces of clothing at the very least, her gun, the knife she carries something. She can't be dead. No matter what happened there would be a sign. There's no dinosaur tracks, no tracks at all. I know she's alive, she has to be. I just have to find her and bring her home.

* * *

Veronica-

Now I know what deafening silence is. I actually hope it stays that way. I don't know if I can handle another of Finn's observations let alone the accusations I'm sure the others are withholding. Roxton is tense; his eyes are scanning the ground. I can't imagine what he must be looking for. Ned's just standing there I can't tell if he's focused on anything or not he just seems to be lost in his own thoughts as do Challenger and Finn.

* * *

Finn-

I don't like being here. Marguerite died here, obviously eaten by raptors or something, everybody's just standing around like there's no danger, and it's kinda annoying. Like when they ignored me before. All I was doing was wondering if everybody else was thinking what I was thinking and I got nothing. Oh well, I just wanna leave this place before it gets too late.

* * *

Challenger-

There is so much blood. What Marguerite must have gone through. What Roxton must be going through now. Veronica is looking at me at each of us, she must be wondering if we blame her for this. I don't, Veronica has placed enough blame on herself she doesn't need any further judgment from me. I only wish I could say the same for Roxton. He is a good man but he has lost the woman he loves and Veronica was supposed to be there. I know Malone won't blame her he loves her too much and knows she feels guilty. Finn has nothing to blame her for. Finn has not been with us long enough to understand the true extent of our family, she didn't know Marguerite as the rest of us did.

* * *

"She's not dead" Roxton's resolute tone shook everyone from there thoughts.

"John, I know that you would like to believe that…" Challenger began trying to soften the blow

"Look around Challenger, there's nothing here. Not even raptors would eat Marguerite's gun"

"Maybe it was a T-Rex" Finn helpful as ever received a familiar glare from the hunter before he replied.

"There would be tracks. A T-Rex is too heavy to not leave tracks."

"He's right." It suddenly seemed suddenly possible to Veronica that maybe, just maybe Marguerite was alive somewhere.

Malone looked around as sure as Roxton was and despite Veronica's agreement there was still something that could not be ignored "What about the blood?"

Veronica looked around trying to find a reason for all the blood that didn't involve Marguerite being dead but failed it would have to be one hell of a coincidence for something else to have died here and been carried off…..

"What if the headhunters found something else?" Everyone looked at Veronica. "I mean they're not cannibals, at least not most of the time. They eat meat, animals so maybe they were looking for Marguerite and me and found something else along the way. It could be why Marguerite had to move. They could have butchered it here and carried it off. That would explain the blood."

It seemed to Malone that Veronica was reaching but weirder things had happened here. "So what do we now."

"We have to find her" For Roxton that was truly the only option.

"Agreed, but first we should head back to the treehouse and get some supplies. We can set out first thing tomorrow morning." When it seemed Roxton was about to object, Challenger continued. "Marguerite is wounded and will need medical attention when we find her and we don't really have anything with us. Besides we won't be able to find her in the dark."

Despite the logic Roxton still didn't like the idea of Marguerite out here alone and wounded but he also knew that she could take care of herself and there was a chance that she could be headed for the treehouse right now. That thought alone made him relent. They would find Marguerite they had to.

The End

* * *

Authors note: I would like to thank Hope, youte, and barbiedahl for reviewing my story I really appreciate it. Originally, this was going to be a one shot but because of the reviews, I decided to expand it a bit. I'm thinking about writing a sequel about the search or possibly a prequel about the events that lead up Reactions. I haven't decided yet. If anyone has a preference let me know in a review.

Nicole


End file.
